Nothing Else
by fireborn012
Summary: When Noble Kakashi finds himself thrown into society without a title to his name he is forced into servitude. Feeling depressed Kakashi decides that he will buy back his title and that nothing, nothing, nothing is beneath him to do it.


Hey I know that this is a very long summary and a really short chapter, but bear with me and please read the summary. This is just a thought that came to me out of the blue and I really wanted to get it all down (especially the summary) and write the first chapter to see what kind of response I'll get. This is completely different than anything I've ever done before. ^_^

Wish Me Luck.

**Summary:**The life of Noble Kakashi Hatake is changed for the worse with the death of his mother. Thrown in society without any real skills this pathetic pale and small creature if forced to find some way to survive. Soon however Kakashi becomes determined to redeem himself and take back his rightful place by birth in society to give his offspring a chance at being noble. And he decides that nothing, nothing, nothing, is below him to do it. Kakashi finds himself the apprentice of a blond lawyer and his young wife, the yard servant of a Uchiha family before becoming the personal servant of the young master of his house-Obito Uchiha. It doesn't end there when he is sent to another house full of secrets and mystery becoming the servant of one Itachi Uchiha and the teacher of Sasuke Uchiha. Not only does the need of his masters occupy his time, but the world of servants does as well. From the saucy school teacher Iruka to the flirtacious maid Sakura and her bitter hatred for Lady Ino and the infernal groom Kiba who likes nothing better than to cause trouble. Things just continue to go down hill when Naruto is sent to the Uchiha' s to recieve Iruka's teachings and Jiraiya, a man who knew Kakashi's father, comes with his troubled wife Tsuande and her personal maid Shizune. All seems to be going not well, but at least going until another spout of the plague brings in Orachimaru and his new assistant Kabuto. Kabuto is anything but a good omen to Kakashi and the two do more damage to each other than the plague ever could before Master Uchiha thinks its wise to send his servants who are without plague, Naruto, and Sasuke to live with the Hyuga family for fear that they will recieve it. And things just get worse between the master of the Hyuga house, his two daughters, and the nephew. Especially with the nephew for the noble families. And when everything seems to quiet down the groom comes back with his adopted orphan and the two drive Kakashi almost completely insane with thier green clothing and attitudes. Kakashi's only relief is when his contract expires with the Uchiha's and a war starts. But Kakashi is not the hardened soilder his father was and must prove himself better to win over his smoking commander Asuma, his lovely "friend" Kurenai, the stingy cook Chouji, the crazy sergent Shino, the lazy scout and strategious Shikamaru, the blood thirsty noble Gaara, the demon Zabuza, the beyond strong Kankuro, the swift and deadly Haku. The enemy are strong and it takes years, but they finally win and a heroic act maybe what Kakashi has been looking for the entire time when he ends up saving the life of Konahamaru the grandson of the general and nephew of the commander. Unfortunately gaining that much attention might not be good when it turns out that some people he has meet in his life also have ties to the general and it brings him back into the company of Itachi who has taken over his fathers house and has very intresting friends. On top of that it turns out that the plague may not have been a thing of nature after all and Kakashi will have to make the choice to risk all that he's accomplished to save his country or turn a blind eye.

**Story Rating:** R for language, things of sexual nature (man x man, woman x man, maybe some woman x woman) and gore.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto. Nope sorry folks because if I did the story would be rated R completely and well....I think it's best left in the hands of it creator. Besides whats the fun of owning Naruto when I can take Naruto and twist and turn it to fit my needs?

**Chapter One**

Kakashi stared out at the star lit sky knowing that this was the last time he would be considered anything to society. His last remaining relative was three rooms down dying with a considerable amount of debt to her name that would leave nothing for her underage son. The plague had swept through the city quick and clean leaving nothing but rotting flesh in its wake.

"Master Kakashi," a timid voice called out from beyond his door. The silver haired youth rolled his eyes and swore under his breath. His bedroom was unlocked and he had specifically told them to give an alert if his mother, Mrs. Hatake, had a change in her condition. He guessed that since he usually had his door bolted early that the servant had forgotten his earlier request. Forced to get up from his favorite spot the thirteen year old youth made his way towards the door and opened it with ease.

"Yes," the voice was strong and commanding of a noble not matching his body at all. Kakahsi was short and thin for his age. His pale complexion told the story of someone who had been inside most of their years studying than outside in the gardens or woods of his estate. This was the truth because deemed as a prodigy Mrs. Hatake had him committed to his room and instead of building his body he built his mind. Since his mother had fallen ill Kakahsi had wondered time and time again if that had been the correct course of action and if his father would have approved of his sons sheltered hobbits. After all what would knowledge do him without the luxuries of a noble when his mother was gone?

"It's your mam sir," the fat maid standing in front of him twisted her aprons. "She's taken 'rose since de night sarted. Doktor Oraachimaru says little time is left. Po thing." The woman started to wipe tears away as they spilled out of her eyes. "Wont see de sun rise. " Kakashi frowned taking in the woman's odd speech. Of all the servants in the house she was the newest and he'd yet to figure out where her odd language came from. The woman stopped her sobbing to look at him and Kakashi forced himself to remain in the present. The pause in his reaction had left him looking foolish.

"Of course." Kakashi gave her a curt nod. "You're dismissed for the night. I'll nurse my mother for her final hours." The maid seemed almost reluctant to leave, but Kakashi knew she'd been up for days looking after his mother and she needed the rest. Whatever disputes she had about his request the woman didn't voice it and accepted it as the duty of a dutiful son.

Kakashi walked down the wonderful halls of the home that had settled generations of his family. Now the great Hateke name would die with him along with the dreams and hopes of the men who had first built the place and painted the walls a vibrant burgundy. Kakashi walked into his mothers wing and up the stairs to her apartment. He glanced down at the colored rugs and wondered briefly if there was some discolorment in the thread due to the many trips that had been made to aid her and decided that though it was to dark to see that it must be so.

At the door Kakashi knocked lightly before Orachimaru agreed to let him in. The man was a spectacle in himself Kakahsi thought. Dressed in a suit that he always wore the doctor looked more like a mortician dealing with the dead than a man dealing with the living. He was paler than Kakashi was considerably and his hair was a darkest coal, but it was his eyes that attributed to his odd looks the most. They were golden and slanted with characteristics of their own that could make a man cold on the hottest of nights. Perhaps that was why only those in the worst of needs called upon this specific doctor.

"Ah young master Kakashi," his voice flowed into the room with ease. "Please step out of the room with me." The man was oddly quiet and Kakashi only had to glance down at the bed to know why. His mother was pale against the white sheets and asleep. The brown spots and pus of the plague made her a near horrid sight despite the fact that he could only see her by candle light. Kakashi wanted to turn away and run from the goblin that dared call herself his mother. Surely no human skin could turn that yellow so she had to be possessed by the devil herself.

Kakashi allowed Orachimaru to lead him out into the hall and whisper with him in low tunes telling him that his mother was beyond all help and that he should not do anything to upset her while in her prescence lest she get into a fit. She was a good woman and deserved to die in peace. Kakashi wondered if that was truth, becasue if she was that good than why had his father choosen to end his life instead of finish it with his family? And why could she not look at him for weeks and weeks and resorted to locking him into a room to study? But none of this Kakahsi said as the good doctor continued.

"You have to be quiet and let her be at ease with it all," Orachimaru placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "I know this is a difficult time. Your mother will not last the night and in a weeks time you will no longer be master of this house or carry the title of a noble." If Kakashi had not meet the doctor on earlier occasions he would have sworn the man seemed ginuanely worried about him.

"I understand boy that your servants will all be left and all you will be able to take is a set of clothing and a few personal belongings while everything else will be sell ed to pay off your families debts."

Kakashi felt his face redden and was thankful that the man could not see it. He was down right embarrassed that the family name had been tarnished so from a wealthy and sociable family to a family without any means. He tried to blame his mother on many occasions, but found that as much as he dested her he could not. They had been in considerable debt, a reasonable debt that could have been paid off mind, when his father chose to kill himself and this was not a woman's world. His mother did not have the capabilities to earn money to pay off the debt and was instead forced to create more debt to give both Kakashi and herself the means to live up to their title for the next years. His father no matter how displeased with his own life and wife could have thought of his son and made means for his future, but he had not and they had been forced to do what was necessary to survive.

"Yes sir you heard correctly," Kakashi admitted trying to ignore how defeated his voice sounded. If it had been a few years he could have been married off and his wifes dowery might have saved his life. Unfortunately a boy his age would have years yet to marry and by that time he would have no suitors due to his lack of expectations.

"Yes and therefore you must have some means to provide for yourself. I believe you are a smart lad and know that there is little jobs out there for a boy your age or with your stature. You will have a hard time in this world without a plan. Because I am worried about your future I must ask, what do you plan to do with yourself Kakashi?" Orachimaru backed off raising an eye brow at the male with a questioning air. The silver haired boy blinked back and thought hard before he answered.

"I plan to go to Konaha to find work. There is no work here in the country for me and no reason I should stay, but I am hoping to employ myself as an appreintace of some kind. Perhaps a lawyer or otherwise since all I have is my knowledge."

Orachimaru nodded. "Good choice. You would be able to do nothing here with that feeble body and there is no need for a mind like yours. A true master would not want a servant giving him orders on what he is to do. If you can find a way to hold back that tongue of yours you might have a chance in the city cleaning the sewers."

If any other man had suggested that Kakashi clean sewers he was sure he would have been furious, but from Orachimaru he had suspected it. The man reminded Kakashi of a snake. He would lay in wait and speak kind words bringing you in before striking with an insult. Instead of the sarcastic rebuttal Kakashi agreed.

"I have promised myself that I will do what I need to survive."

Orachimaru laughed like the villain Kakashi was sure he was before the man nodded. "Of course of course. And what more can a man promise? I just hope that you mean those words Kakashi-Kun. There are a lot of things in this world that can bring a man down. Now no more talk of this. Go and take care of your mother in her last minutes on this earth. Be comforting and remember not to distress her as you tend to do boy."

Kakashi stood at the top of the stairs and watched as Orachimaru descended with his bag in hand. That was it then. The doctor had done all he was going to do and washed his hands of his patient.

Kakashi sighed at the predicament he was in knowing that the house would expect him to do right by his mother and stand at her side, but he didn't want to. Walking into her room again he searched her yellow figure. Her eyes were sunken in and the color was completely gone from her complextion, but she was alive. The rise and fall of her frail body that was nothing but skins and bones was proof of that.

Kakashi walked to the vacant chair at her side and sat stiffly in it trying to make out the time on the clock. A good son might hold his mothers hand, but the black patches and pus on her hand sent his stomach on a turn. The plague was no longer contagious however he pretended that it was to give him an excuse to not touch her without feeling much guilt.

Nearly thirty minutes later Mrs. Hatake shifted in her sleep and moaned. Kakashi heard a faint whisper before pale green eyes opened in fright searching the room for someone.

"Kashi?"

"Mother?" Kakashi leaned forward trying to seem eager. The pitiful creature in front of him banished all thoughts of leaving her be. He couldn't allow himself to ignore her like he had wanted.

"Kashi?" His mother's gaze finally found him and Mrs. Hatake smiled. "Oh Kakashi my baby. You look so much like your father." Her voice was a near faint and the younger had to concentrate to make out all her words. "You are such a dear. If I had not carried you I would have sworn you were my young Sukumo come back to me."

The way his mother easily said his father's voice made Kakashi jump back startled. He had not heard that name on another's lips but his own for years. His mother saw the movement and laughed lightly before falling in a small spout of coughs. When she recovered she gave him a light smile.

"And damn your father if he thinks that he can come back and make it up to me. When we stood together and promised ourselves for each other this was not what I had in mind." Kakashi frowned at her mother's odd speech. She had never said a word about Sukumo after he killed himself and made it very clear that no one was supposed to speak his name in her prescence yet she had never displayed any acts of hatred for the man. His picture still hung in her parlor and dinning hall. He figured that it must have been the fever talking and decided that it must be so he let it be.

"Tell me," his mother seemed full of reflections today as it should be for someone who is going to die. No one had told her how terrible her state was, but Kakashi suspected she knew just the same. "Tell me do you hate me? Do you wish that I would die on this bed right now? It would be a relief to you I am sure." Kakashi bit his lip lightly trying to hid the fact that yes in a way it would be a relief as much as a death sentence for himself if she died. He held no illusions. The plan he had given to the doctor would be a hard one to live up to and would probably be completely impossible to accomplish. Instead of voicing this aloud he for once in his life held his tongue remembering what Orachmaru told him.

"No mother. I don't hate you and it grieves me so to see you like this and I wish with all my heart that you would get better."

Kakashi startled when the green eyes turned towards him clear as day. Whatever haze the fever had hold of her was gone and he was sure she saw with more clarity than ever in her life and feared that she would see through his lie. For several seconds the Lady just watched her son searching for something that wasn't there, but she found nothing. Her face gave way to a calm that had never before been seen in the Hatake household and she smiled brightly at him.

"My son. Kakashi dear you are a gift from the utmost and I am glad you forgive me so for what I've done to you." Tears shined in the candle light as the woman heaved back a sob. "Oh don't worry about it. I'll get better. I have to because you deserve so much and such a son deserves it all. I have to save you from this and give you back your title or at least a standing in society. I should have done this before I know, but I didn't think that the plague would beat me. Hold my hand and I know that I'll make it. Your strength will carry me back from the grave. I know it will."

Kakashi stared at his mother with the wide eyes of a babe and considered his mother's words. She was willing to see through it all for him and it touched his soul and he wished for it dearly. He wanted it to be. The woman reached out a hand with what little strength she could muster which was small because her hands wavered and shook despite her dis ires to be strong. Kakashi stared appallingly at the hand and scuttled out of its reach. He would not touch the dead thing.

Betrayal danced across the Lady's face as she stared at her son. "You wretch! You miserable wretch." Her voice would have echoed across the halls down stairs into the hearing of the servants if she had the strength but now it echoed only across the four walls of her apartment. "You pathetic wretch! I have given everything to you and this is how you repay me? This is the respect I deserve for raising you?" Her voice shook with fury that carried in her words. Kakashi was angry at the way his mother had treated him because no one in his life had ever done it so openly and boldly. He could not compose himself before such a creature and her words.

"If I am a wretch than you are beyond words mother," Kakashi stood up staring down at her from his small height, something he had never been able to do before. "Do you honestly mean that you have given me everything when it has been nothing at all? I have book learning to live on now, but that's it. And where will that get me when your dead and in your grave? You kept me locked away like I was a bastard child and away from society so that now I have no one to turn to. If their was any mercy that you showed me in this world it was the fact that you denied me your despicable prescience at every opportunity."

"How dare you? How dare you stand there and talk to me this way. Look at you with your fist at your side ready to learn me I presume. You would create two fists for your single mother who nurtured you? You curse me and yet your father still remains well in your heart when it is all his damnable fault for disgracing our family and destroying all our means. You say that I kept you from society but it was society who kept from you. No one would give either of us company. The son of a disgraced solider and his poor widow. My family has disowned me as well as my offspring and there are no more Hatake's to speak of so I pray you give insight to how I wronged you? Had it just been me I would have given up the estate and lived in a comfortable, meager cottage. It was for you that I continued this charade of being a noble with good standing in this house. I gave you what was right by your birth, but had I known what a detestable child you would be I would have thrown you in the streets denied your existance and gone away from the day I gave birth to your hide."

The woman was in a fit and Kakashi was in a near rage as well. His father had had a time with his own temper and it was only logical that the trait would be passed down to his only son. He knew well enough that his mother was speaking half truths. Yes he had lived in the house of his family and enjoyed the luxury of teachers, but his room was bare. It was in her apartment that the jewels she had accumulated for herself and the fine clothing was kept. She went to town several times a year to see a tailor about clothing while his was sown by a woman down stairs who was a grandmother gussing on his size. The woman standing in front of him daring to call herself his mother had done all she could to destroy him.

"Woman you are not my mother. A bitch would have been a better existance for a creature like you. I pray that you will not last the hour and when you have stepped into hell for you will be forever separated from my father that you see fire around you for enternity. Oh how the devil will love you enough that he should choose you his lover for if their was ever a woman worthy of the title it is you."

The woman on the bed became white from fear of what he had said or fury Kakashi did not know. Her mouth moved, but words did not come out until she made a final light shriek, tried to raise from the bed, but fell back on the sheets staring at the ceiling. In fear of his mother's rage Kakashi had fallen backwards against the far wall. His chest rose up and down at a near unholy pace, but he knew that the deed was done. His mother was dead. Kakashi closed his eyes momentarily at let the thought wash over him, but there was no relief. He felt nothing for the fact that the creature he had lived under was gone and now their was nothing for him.

Getting up he walked down the stairs and met the same servant who had come to his room. "Wha be it 'oung master? 'Ow is your mam?"

"Dead." Kakashi's voice sounded cold to his own hears. The woman didn't seem to notice his odd behavior because she ran out of the room screaming. Kakashi ignored it all and went up to his chambers locking the door and spent an ill fated night with no sleep to relieve him. Funeral arrangements would have to be made tomorrow and within five days he would no longer be Master Kakashi but just Kakashi. And that scared him to the point of fancying his own death.

I know this is different from things that I've written before, but I just got done reading Wuthering Heights and I was in that proper English sort of mood. I think it came out great and would like to know what you thought of it. Remember I am not an expert about this time period only what I've read or watch so please be nice if you think I've made a mistake.

This story will have some yaoi in it and otherwise. Kakashi x this person and that. The boy is going to have a long journey ahead of him

Please Review and be honest. I don't want to waste my time writing something that no one will like.


End file.
